We're both idiots, but you're the bigger idiot
by wint2r
Summary: Kazu's feeling down and prefers not talking to those around him. Ikki disagrees. rated T to be safe D: man I suck at summaries!


**A/N:** okay, so this is that fic I said was lying around at home~

Something's offffff D:

anyways, first fic, may be OOC, what do I know? please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Air Gear or any of the characters~

**EDIT(30.10.14)/** had some free time in school so i edited this? hopefully its less OOC? tell me if this is better or nah (its been so long since i read air gear rip)

* * *

><p>"It's okay." Stop<p>

"It's nothing, really!" I don't want you to find out that…

"Let go!"

I love you.

* * *

><p>Today most definitely was not his day. He'd been feeling down, irritated, for- since when was it? Oh yes, since he'd seen Ikki and Ringo kissing.<p>

Ugh

He'd even been sick last week, and not normal sick, really sick. Really. Obviously, he'd missed school. He knew he'd be bombarded with too many questions for his aching head to listen to because, for some strange reason, he couldn't just take a sick day and rest at home. No, details were necessary. You can't miss a week of practice and not tell anyone how sick you are. 'Text me your temperature every hour' someone had asked. He didn't remember and it didn't matter; the answer was no. Hell No. What he needed was rest and some time alone to get his thoughts together.

The sky was cloudy when he got to school, dull grays moving slowly overhead, threatening to weep onto the people below at any moment.

"Ohmygod! Kazu-sama! How are you feeling? Where were you last week? I was so worried I-… Kazu-sama? Are you okay?"

"Headache," he answered, flopping listlessly into his seat, bag dumped next to his desk.

"Oh- sorry," whispered Emily as she backed away, only a little awkward in her movements.

He crossed his arms on his desk and placed his head sideways on them, looking out the window, grateful for the silence. Sure, the weather wasn't all happy-go-lucky sunny, but it was pleasantly calming. The gray sky complimented his mood perfectly.

* * *

><p>The day went by uneventfully. Kazu dodged his teammates' questions with little lies, small excuses whenever their attention turned to him, and disappeared as soon as the bell rang, expertly slipping on his air treks, avoiding any more (probably repetitive) questions his friends might have had. He really didn't feel like talking.<p>

* * *

><p>With a light click, he stopped in the middle of the park. He looked around. It was the park where Ikki had started teaching him and Onigiri how to use their ATs. He didn't know why he'd come here; thinking of his best friend had become something painful he wanted to avoid. Oh well…<p>

He took off his ATs and replaced them with his sneakers, he wanted to take his time walking home, clear his mind, gather his thoughts and put them into something hopefully resembling order. He glanced around one last time before deciding to leav-

'Shit! What's he doing he-'

"Oi! Kazu!" yelled Ikki as he skated over.

'Damn it! Why now of all times?'

Kazu kept walking, pretending not to hear, maybe walking a little faster; he didn't want it to seem obvious that he was trying to- trying to run away.

Ikki grabbed his friend's wrist. "Are you okay? You were avoiding us today, you're doing it again." Kazu could hear a hint of concern in his voice. Genuine concern. Shit.

"I-I'm still a little sick. I don't want you guys to catch it."

"You sure?"

Kazu peeked over his shoulder to see if he was only imagining Ikki's tone, only to find a strained expression and a stiff posture betraying worry.

* * *

><p>Tears were flowing from his eyes as the pain he'd labelled as irritation surfaced. He crouched down, as if it would somehow ease the weight on his heart, the pressure in his head.<p>

"K-Kazu? What's wrong?" asked Ikki, following his friend down without missing a beat and putting a hand on Kazu's shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"It's your fault… it's your fault! It's your fault I…" his hands were on the side of his head, trying to isolate himself from the world, trying to get away from all those useless, tiring, irritating feelings, trying to get a solid hold on himself, trying to get away from him.

"… love you… But I… I can't! You have Ringo, you're a guy, you like her back," he choked. "You can't just- I can't let you do this to me! It's not fair! It's-" he went on crying for a bit, not as silently as he'd hoped, failing to suffocate his sobs.

Warm arms gently wrapped around him.

"I've never met someone as fucking dense as you, I swear." Ikki laughed, tightening the embrace. "I'm not with Ringo. I know you saw her kiss me, I saw you running away, shitty vice-captain. This great god even chased after you, you freaking speed demon." Ikki ended his sentence with a grin.

Kazu lifted his head slightly, tears still fresh on his face. Ikki's grin melted into a smile.

"And as for my answer to your confession…"

Kazu tensed. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take it, vulnerable as he was now. Angry at himself for falling so far in love and only noticing when it was too late to get out, crying openly, he didn't think he could piece together enough strength to stand up right now.

But unexpectedly, softly, slowly, lovingly, Ikki placed a kiss on the blond's temple. He withdrew a bit, only to pull the other back into a warm embrace, strong, steady, and way more comforting than it had any right to be. This was his answer. Holy shit this was his answer.

Kazu slid his arms up around his ridiculous now-boyfriend, annoyance gone, but not sure whether to cry or laugh. God- he was an idiot. Ikki was also an idiot for not having said anything sooner. He could have visited Kazu while he was sick, would that have been so hard?

They sat there while time passed, and somehow the clouds had dissipated just enough for the beginnings of a sunset to become visible to the two, dyeing the sky in colors put to shame by the red hue that tainted Kazu's cheeks as he punched Ikki in the shoulder.

"You're an idiot, I hate you." mumbled the jet, avoiding the crow's gaze.

Ikki laughed. "Perfect, now we can be idiots together!"


End file.
